


Sweet Dreams

by anon_ymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Almost blowjob, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_ymous/pseuds/anon_ymous
Summary: A little late night masturbation turns into something rather steamy for young Hiro Hamada.





	Sweet Dreams

It was quiet enough that he could hear Tadashi’s quiet breaths across the room and Hiro’s lips parted as he slowly reached his hand under his blanket and cupped himself through his pants.

He let out a soft noise under his breath and slowly moved his hips into his hand. His eyes fluttered closed and he licked his lip before spreading his legs.

He rubbed himself slowly, letting his palm knead his aching cock through his sleep pants.

Hiro let out another breath before his head tilted back.

_Think about boobs or something,_ His eyes slammed shut and he tried, he really did, but the only chest that he could think of was smooth, toned.

_No! That’s gay! Girls, think of a girl, think of…_ He tried to strangle a moan as the image of cut hips and a thick bulge covered by thin sweatpants came into his mind.

“Christ! Hiro! Let me sleep!”

Hiro choked on a whine and scrambled to a sitting position, snatching his hand away from himself to reach over and turn his light on, “D-Dashi! What are you talking about?” He leaned his elbow on his raised knee and tried to feign innocence as he looked across the dim room, “W-what are you doing up so late? Don’t you have nerd school in the morning? You should be _sleeping_.”

The divider slammed open and he saw Tadashi glaring at him, hair mussed and shoulder peeking out of his shirt, “Hiro, I know you’re a growing boy and you have needs but _please_ I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in over a week. Why do you take so _long?”_

Hiro blinked slowly before he responded, voice pitching awkwardly high, “ _What_ are you _talking_ about?”

Tadashi’s glare somehow deepened and Hiro pulled his cover closer to his chin, “Hiro, don’t act stupid. I know you’re over there touching yourself. Just like I know you do every night, morning, and shower.”

“I don’t-” He stopped himself when Tadashi’s eyebrows rose, challenging him, “Ok, _maybe_. But why do _you_ care?”

Hiro could have laughed at the next look Tadashi gave him if he wasn’t so mortified, “I can’t _help_ it, Tadashi! This _thing_ has a mind of its _own!_ I don’t control it! Dashi? Tadashi, what are you doing?”

Tadashi threw himself from his mattress and started advancing on Hiro’s side of the room before flinging himself onto Hiro’s bed, pulling him as close as humanly possible, disregarding Hiro’s need to breathe, “Shut up and go to sleep, Hiro. Your penis will be waiting for you in the morning.”

His breath was hot on Hiro’s neck, voice rumbling against Hiro’s back, and against his better judgement Hiro felt himself twitching in his pants. If he closed his eyes he could feel every inch of where Tadashi was pressed against him, large hand clamped around Hiro’s arms, pinning him down and preventing him from chasing his release.

Tadashi was curled against his back, leg thrown over Hiro’s hip. Tadashi’s thigh was dangerously close to Hiro’s groin and if he rolled back he would be able to grind against him—

_Why_ did that thought pop into his head?

Hiro’s face was burning, and Tadashi’s soft breathing wasn’t helping any.

“D-Dashi.” He whined, pinching his eyes shut, “Go away.”

“Nu-uh.” From the sound of his voice he was already half asleep and he shifted forward, nosing into Hiro’s neck and pulling Hiro further back into him, “Go to sleep. No jerking off.”

Hiro took a deep breath before trying to wiggle out of Tadashi’s grip, accidentally-on-purpose pushing his hips back into Tadashi’s.

He felt his brother’s breath catch, fingers tightening on Hiro’s wrist before letting go, “What are you doing, Hiro?” His voice was soft and deep, and a chill ran down Hiro’s spine, hips pushing back into Tadashi insistently.

Tears welling in his eyes, he automatically reached down to grind his palm into his crotch before turning to look at his brother over his shoulder. He whined, panting as his hips continued to undulate between Tadashi and his hand, “Need you, Dashi.”

He watched Tadashi’s eyes widen, felt his cock thicken against his ass, before Tadashi was tumbling from Hiro’s bed.

Hiro turned onto his back, using both of his hands and feet to kick his blankets and pants off his his bed before getting his hand on himself, groaning into the air when he finally felt skin on skin.

He rolled onto his back and pulled his legs up again, free hand moving to cup his balls and accidentally brushing against his hole. He keened, throwing his head back onto his pillow before cutting his gaze to the floor next to his bed, where his older brother was sitting, mouth gaping like a fish as he watched Hiro.

“This is what you wanted, Dashi?” He moaned, bringing his hand up to lick his palm before shoving it back down to thumb over his head and continue slowly stroking his shaft, “You wanna watch me, Dashi? You can. It’s all for you, _Tadashi_.”

Hiro’s eyes fluttered closed, “Touch me, Dashi.”

Shaking, Hiro pulled his hands away and opened his eyes to watch his older brother, now standing over him at the foot of his bed, palm himself through his pants.

Hiro could see the want in his eyes and he glanced to his own cock bobbing against his stomach, fluid beading at the tip, “You wanna kiss it, Dashi?” His voice was quiet, and he looked up to see Tadashi nodding before dropping on the bed and crawling over him.

Hiro’s thighs parted wider as his brother descended on him and he sighed when Tadashi’s breath was blowing over him.

He canted his hips up and moaned when his tip rubbed against his brother’s lip and looked through his hooded lids as Tadashi licked a bead of fluid from his lip.

Hiro’s body trembled as Tadashi came closer to him, touching the inside of his thigh, thumb brushing along his skin in the perfect way.

Air rushed from Hiro’s lips and he settled back down into the bed, hips rocking slightly.

He startled when he felt Tadashi’s lips against his knee and looked down to see him smiling up at him.

With their eyes locked, Tadashi inched his fingers up until he wrapped them around him and gave a gentle pump.

Hiro’s stomach clenched, and his leg twitched, hands reaching down for Tadashi, debating as to whether he wanted him to suck him down immediately or kiss him breathless.

He pulled his brother up, licking his dry lips before whispering them against Tadashi’s.

His brother’s eyes met his, fingers tightening before his thumb passed over Hiro’s slit.

Hiro whined, eyes slamming shut as his hips bucked up into the pressure at his groin, chasing his orgasm with panting breaths.

“Good morning, Hiro.” A voice chimed in his ear, breath tickling his skin.

Hiro’s eyes snapped open, blood already rushing to his cheeks as his mind caught up with his sticky sleep pants. His hand snapped out as he shoved himself to a sitting position – throwing himself off the other side of his bed after his hand collided with something that resulted in a yelp of pain not his own.

Hesitantly, Hiro lifted his eyes over his bed to see his brother holding his eye yet grinning as if he had won the lottery.

“Sleep well, little brother? Have any memorable dreams?”

Hiro groaned before letting his head fall onto his mattress, gazing down at his lap and the hidden mess waiting for him against his skin.

The memory of the dream was fading fast, slipping through his fingers as the shame of his brother catching him in a wet dream overwhelmed him.

“Shut up, Tadashi.” Hiro’s voice grumbled out of him as he pulled himself to his feet – pointedly ignoring his brother as he snatched himself a clean pair of clothes and stalked out of the room.

“You can’t be mad all day, little brother!”

Tadashi’s laugh echoed even after Hiro slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! Love Hamadacest!  
> If you need me to tag something, let me know!  
> So glad to break out my first problematic fic with these two!


End file.
